Tobidei: A Summer Day
by Bloodstainedhowl
Summary: Tobidei, has some yaoi. if make another chapter may contain smut. enjoy. 3 rated M for if continue most likely gonna happen LOL


A Summer Day. Warning contains slight Yaoi un.

The sun was blazing lazily as Deidara sat on the dock wearing his swim trunks and a fishnet shirt. He was licking at his cone of chocolate ice cream happily. Deidara was wet from his head to his toes from his recent dip in the cool water. Drops from his melting ice cream went onto the surface of the murky water, breaking the invisible membrane of buoyancy and sank into the waters deep depths. Deidara was happily splishing and splashing his feet through the water, sending ripples coursing through the waters surface.

"Ah~! Ever since Tobi went on his vacation, I don't know why he needed one, it's been so peaceful and quiet un." Deidara said between his licks of ice cream. Once he was done he tossed the wrapper, which was around the cone, behind his back. Then he ate the cone, and lazily slunked into a laying position keeping his feet sprawled in the cool water. He looked at the puffy clouds in the sky, imagining them all as blowing up Tobis. And somewhere along the line he fell asleep.

Tobi's P.O.V

"Tobi's back!" Tobi called when he entered the Akatsuki HQ, back from his 2 week vacation. No one was in the living area at the time, so Tobi didn't get any "Welcome back Tobi"s. In till, that is, Zetsu came in.

"Oh, hey Tobi. Welcome back from your vacation. It's been quiet here while you were gone." Zetsu said. "I liked it that way." Said his darker side. "Ignore him." Zetsu said.

"I usually do." Tobi replied, getting a glare from Zetsu's dark side. Ignoring the glare, Tobi asked Zetsu, "Where's Deidara?"

"He said he was going out to the lake to collect more clay." Zetsu answered.

`Oh, the lake huh? Doesn't he usually go to the river or the creek?' Tobi thought for a second. "Ok, thanks Zetsu!" He said rushing out the door.

"No problem!" Zetsu called after Tobi.

Deidara's P.O.V (P.S beginning is dream)

Deidara woke up on the back of one of his clay birds. He sat up to see the blue sky, and sea under him. No land to see in sight. 'Where the hell am I, hmm?' Deidara thought looking around.

"Hey sempai." Said a voice suddenly, making Deidara jump.

"Huh? Who's there hmm? Tell me now hmm!" Deidara yelled still chocked by the sudden voice. 'Why am I asking? No one but Tobi calls me "sempai" (ignoring my OC's Deidara? .)' Deidara thought with dread.

"It's me sempai, Tobi!" Tobi said coming into view, holding onto a string which was attached to a large orange balloon. (LOL this is what happens when I play "Tobi's pointless game" before writing a fanfic with Tobi in it. XD)

"What the hell Tobi…?" Deidara yelled seeing that that one balloon was the only thing that was keeping Tobi from falling into the oceans deep depths. Without that tiny balloon… Tobi would fall into the ocean and die.

"Tobi's magic sempai!" Replied Tobi as if reading Deidara's mind. Deidara gaped at Tobi. Deidara was dumbfounded. "Ok… Maybe I shouldn't eat chocolate ice cream before taking a nap…' Deidara thought dryly. This had to be a dream.

After about 10 minutes of Tobi just floating around Deidara on the clay bird, Tobi bluntly said, "Sempai. You know, I really like you." He was blushing under his mask, Deidara couldn't see the blush, but he guessed it was there, since it was his dream. (*face palm* omj-s… inner…). Deidara stared at Tobi in disbelief.

'This has to be a dream hmm… Tobi may act like he likes me 24/7 in the real world, but I know he's just teasing me.' Deidara thought. 'But even if it's a dream, he still said it.' Deidara thought, giggling like a school girl in his head.

"Sempai, Tobi really likes you." Tobi repeated.

"Uhm… Tobi, I-I-I I really like you too…" Deidara said, his face a deep red just from saying it. 'Come on, this is just a dream! Why are you blushing un! Besides, don't I hate Tobi?' Deidara screamed in his head. He was utterly lost.

Deidara put his hands over his head and rolled into a ball, closing his eyes. He was confused, finally realizing his sealed away emotions he didn't know he had for the man with a swirly mask. It was as if he was spiraling in the swirls of Tobi's mask to the heart of his true feelings.

Suddenly a hand jerked Deidara's head up by his chin. Deidara opened his eyes just before Tobi, mask to the side of his head, pressed his lips against Deidara's.

Deidara's eyes went wide with shock. Deidara gasped at the warmth of Tobi's tongue as it went along Deidara's lips begging for entrance. Deidara gladly let Tobi have entrance and they broke into a hot, passionate kiss. Deidara wrapped his arms around Tobi's neck and moaned into the kiss as Tobi's tongue explored Deidara's mouth.

Moments later; many moments later…; they broke the kiss and both panted for much needed air. Once Deidara caught his breath he wrapped his arms around Tobi. "I love you un" He said into Tobi's chest.

"I love you too sempai." Tobi said.

"Sempai! Sempai! Wake up!" Tobi yelled waking Deidara from his dream.

Deidara sat up. His swimming trunks were uncomfortably tight around his groin area. 'Fuck! It was just a dream Deidara! Let along not even a perverted dream! What's wrong with you?' Deidara thought angrily. Deidara stood up on the dock and turned around so Tobi couldn't see that Deidara had a hard-on. After his dream, Deidara wasn't sure if he could look straight at Tobi without blushing. "Oh, you're back Tobi?" Deidara asked casually.

"Yeah! Tobi's back from his Vacation!" Tobi said in reply to Deidara's question. Tobi wanted to see Deidara's face so he started to walk onto the dock.

'Oh, noez! Can't let Tobi see that I have a boner hmm!' Deidara thought, frantically thinking of what to do to hide the fact that his trunks were too tight. Then he came up with an idea. He wiped the drool from his face, took a big gulp of air, and dived into the lake; Splashing Tobi.

When Deidara came up for air his groin area was starting to feel more comfortable. 'Must be because I'm not thinking perverted anymore…and the cold water. phew.' Deidara thought relieved. He shook his head like a dog to get the water out of his ears and dry his wet hair.

All the while Deidara was thinking, Tobi was staring at him. Tobi was still wet from the splash.

Deidara turned around. His fishnet shirt was soaked and plastered to his chest. 'Ugh, I forgot to take my shirt off! Now it's all soaked. Well that's what I get for having naughty dreams I guess.' Deidara thought sourly to himself. He pulled the shirt off, showing his highly muscled chest, and threw his shirt at Tobi. "Do something useful and try and dry that out for me. And stop staring at me un." Deidara said, surprised that his voice sounded normal.

Tobi was knocked out of his mesmerized state, from looking at Deidara, and caught Deidara 's shirt. "Oh, Tobi sorry sempai. Tobi wont stare anymore." Tobi said, turning around to assure his sempai.

Deidara snorted, surprising himself once again, then dived under the after for the second time. When he came up for air about 30 seconds later, his chest was gleaming as the sun reflected off of the many water droplets on his chest. Deidara looked at Tobi, who still had his back turned to him. He panted for air. 'Man. Well I guess he isn't lying… For once.' Deidara thought, starting to let his body relax, and float on the surface of the water. The waves were gently lapped onto his body due to the wind.

He closed his eyes to the blazing sun above him. Tobi peeked over his shoulder to see Deidara relaxing on his back, floating on the water. Tobi thought that he looked so hot just floating around, and found himself drooling under his mask. He tuned his back on Deidara once again and lifted his mask just enough for him to rub the drool from his face, and then put it back on.

Deidara sighed and swam to the dock. Once he pulled himself onto the dock, making it wobble, he said. "Come on Tobi. Let's get back to the HQ."

"Ok, sempai!" Tobi said, following Deidara back to their hide out.


End file.
